


Band Buddies

by dirks_left_eyebrow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirks_left_eyebrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davekat,,,, hhh,,,,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     A cool breeze rustles the late summer leaves of a sturdy oak, standing alone in a yard surrounded by concrete and teeming with parents and their children, all speaking in hushed, excited tones. The setting sun cast red rays through colorful windows as the groups all slowly filtered in through a first a glass door, then into an auditorium. From there they were left with guides who would show them where to go when with their schedules. Some went off to math rooms, some to history, but one group in particular went to the music room, the start of the day for an aspiring sixth grader with a passion for mucisal instruments. It was in this group that two boys happened to meet and greet one other, but not quite connect.

     "Hey, you!" A small boy, too short for his age but with a fiery look in his eyes, breaks away from his father and older brother to tap another kid, a pale boy too tall for his age and wearing aviator sunglasses despite the fact that they were inside. "Where's yourparents?" The first boy sounded genuinely curious, but the boy with the shades scowled. "None of your buisness!" He grumbled, stuffing a hand into his jeans pocket. "It was just a question!" The first boy frowns and crosses his arms. "Karkat, come back over here, the band director is going to start talking!" The first boy, supposedly Karkat, ran back to his father and brother, sticking his tongue out at the second boy as he went. The second boy just looked away, face dark. The band director talked about what a good experience this would be for all of them, talking about how their band was the best of the best. Karkat didn't see the boy that night or even elsewhere, and had all but forgotten about him until the first day of school came around and he was seated two seats away in the same row in their homeroom of band.

     "Oh, it's you again." The boy broke off what was supposedly a nice discussion with the nerdy looking kid between them to glare at Karkat for a moment. "Listen, I think we just got off on the wrong foot! Here, I'm Karkat." Karkat holds out his hand to shake. "The name's Dave." Dave slapped it in a high five and the band director started talking. "We'll start playing tomorrow, but for today I want you all to get to know each other!" Dave turned back to the nerdy looking kid and continued their conversation. Karkat turned to the girl behind him, a go-getter with a wide smile, and started to talk with her. She was nice enough and Dave talked with the boy until the end of the period. When they left, Dave didn't even look at Karkat, and Karkat didn't care. They went their desperate ways down the hall.

     Once the bell finally rang in fourth period to signal that it was fifth period, Dave sprinted from the classroom. It was finally lunch time! He went through the lunch line, then found a spot at a table with the dorky kid John from before and that Karkat fellow, plus a girl he didn't recognise. Two unknown seventh graders took the last two seats to the table. The four talked a little, but mostly just ate, not really bothering to pay attention to one another. After that they finished four periods without noticing who had what together and left for their homes, Karkat getting picked up, the girl carpooling with some other girl she was apparently friends with, John taking the bus and Dave walking. And so would go their days for their entire sixth grade year, except for Karkat and the girl (Who's name had been revealed as Terezi) drifting off with her friend Vriska and John following, leaving Dave to find a new lunch table with some weird eighth graders. After that nothing happened between the four except interactions in band where they all played the clarinet in the front row and joked around, becoming acquaintances of sorts, like band buddies. Then they went their seperate ways for the summer.


	2. A Tearful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davekat,,, is so pure,,,,,

     "Karkat!!" Dave ran up to the messy haired, fiery eyed boy he knew as a friend, giving him a noogy for good measure. "Woah, you got really tall!" He grinned as Karkat pulled away, fixing his hair with a scowl of disgust. Dave measured how tall they were compared to each other. Karkat barely reached his stomach, still very short. "Oh shut up, buttface!" Karkat gave Dave a shove, grinning. "I did miss you though." He added sincerely. Dave took the chance to sweep Karkat up into his noodly arms which shook immediately with fatigue. "Awwww, my little Kar-kar missed me!" After a lot of struggling in which Dave kept trying to land a kiss on his cheek, Karkat pushed away. "Come on, we're going to be late for band!" 

     After band Karkat and Dave discovered they had almost identical schedules. The only difference was that Karkat had math and language arts switched the opposite way as Dave's. The near matching schedules, however, did not promise more time to hang out, since Karkat was fairly popular while Dave was not. Karkat ended up only hanging out with Dave in the band room, which they both were fine with. They eventually exchanged phone numbers to text each other, talking about stuff from band to choir to bad movies to popularity. Soon they had a fairly strong friendship, and they both agreed to keep it that way.

     After the choir members had reached their fundraising goal, they had a pizza party thrown in their honor. They took it outside into the field behind the school where the popular kids all promptly sat down while everyone else threw flimsy frisbees the teacher had pulled out. Dave sat a little away in a shadow, glancing to where Karkat stood alone. After a hesitant moment, he got up and shimmied over. Karkat  sighed and grabbed Dave's hand, pulling him even farther away from the other kids. "Listen, cause I'm only going to say this once, ok? I... there's something I wanted to tell you that I've only told one other person in the world... I'm.... I'm Bisexual." He looked nervous and unsure. Dave patted his shoulder. "Oh, that's cool dude! Good for you!" He felt a tiny flicker of hope work it's way into his heart but pushed it away. That was a dumb idea! Karkat is a good friend. And yet, Dave couldn't help but notice the smooth curve of Karkat's lips... The gentle bump of his hips... The fiery determination in his eyes... The flame in his personality... Dave shook his head to clear it in time to hear Karkat finishing a sentence. "- Glad you guys support me, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Dave nods absentmindedly and the pizza party ends. They waved goodbye and walked two directions down the halls.

     Near the end of the school year Karkat and Dave grew closer. Dave developed a slight crush on Karkat, but Karkat was painfully unaware. They each left for the summer with teary eyes.


End file.
